


Broken Locks, Broken Promises

by Anonymous



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Discovery, Love Locks, Multi, One Shot, Secret Past Relationship, Short One Shot, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A certain curious brunette finds a secret map hidden inside of Boyfriend's bag. She took it, of course.Said map led her to some shocking surprise, kinda.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Past Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Broken Locks, Broken Promises

A brunette found her way through a forest by following a certain path, she didn’t know where it led to but thought it was something special. She took out a piece of paper with a photo attached to it. 

Inside the photo was just a picture of a simple bridge, a very small one that is only for crossing rivers, where the bridge is hovering from. The paper she’s holding was a mini map that she assumes that it’s a route for going to that bridge. The paper looked like a few years old at best, but it was still readable.

She didn’t know why she was actually doing this, curiosity or adventure, maybe? Well, there was no turning back now since she already reached this far. After a few minutes of walking through vines and bushes, a bridge came into view, but it looked rather… different. It wasn’t like what it was from the picture, it was all messed up and broken, but it remained hanging despite it’s awful state. The wood was decaying as well as the hand railings barely standing up, a few screws loose and some nails pointing upward as if someone wanted to hurt somebody. It certainly wasn’t safe to cross that bridge now.

But the only thing that caught her eye was a glint from some metal on the hand railings. She stepped closer, careful to not step onto the bridge which can risk her falling over to the river. She began to see… a simple lock. That was it, a lock. She placed the lock to her hands and examined it.

The lock was forcibly opened by some bullet from a gun, well, that’s what it looked like anyways. It was gold in color, just like a normal lock. She flipped it over and saw something that shocked her to a degree.

Etched into the lock was a heart with the words:

_"Pico_  
&  
Boyfriend' 

It was a love lock. It was for marking the names of you and your partner’s name into the lock, closing it and throwing away the key, to symbolize their unbreakable and eternal love for each other. A tradition that didn’t end well, but was popular mostly at the city of love and across the world.

Well it certainly didn’t go well at all for this pair, considering it was unlocked in a very anger-filled manner. Her of all people should know this anyways, She was dating one of them.

She was still a bit confused on why he didn’t tell her, but it answered quite a few questions that were in her mind. Why Boyfriend was acting weird once when she met the orange-haired boy, Why the photo was in his room packed away, Why didn’t he mention anything about him and some others.

After that discovery, she’ll go back to Boyfriend and ask about it, obviously. Or maybe not, and give him time to tell her when he’s ready to, who knows? 

That marks the end of her curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> Love locks are a cool concept to me, so i tried it on this fic :)  
> (This is my first fanfic i actually posted)
> 
> Thanks for reading this short one-shot i made in my free time!


End file.
